ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
Cyba Zero
Cyba Zero is an agent in the Department of Technical Errors. She is written by Boarder Cyba Zero. Agent Profile Appearance Cyba originally had straight, black hair reaching about halfway down her back, which she kept in a low ponytail and oiled backwards at the front. She had grey eyes, was fair-skinned with average tone, was average height and also fairly slim. Since her disguise generator accident (see history), she now has very pale skin and is covered with black metal plating from the neck down. One eye has been replaced by implants, including a red laser, and the other is now a considerably more washed-out grey. She has a ponytail of cables for hair, which is a very touchy subject, and hence it is best not mentioned to her if you value your hearing. She also usually wears a long, black coat, because she feels the cold. Personality Cyba likes collecting armour from continua she visits and decorating the RC with it (most is too heavy for her to feasibly use, but she will if she can). She is relatively neutral about Mary Sues unless they cause lots of technical errors or are generally, all-round terrible, but she will remove them because it is her job and she likes to do things properly. Cyba is a bit of a perfectionist and sometimes has a tendency to scream loudly when shocked. Then again, screaming is her favourite weapon anyway. Cyba is also the proud owner of two of the fourteen mini-Colossi found in her first mission: Mess Efekt and Joke. Likes and Dislikes Likes: technology, armour, cats (the animal), good writing, LARPing, sci-fi, coffee, chocolate, screaming; has a soft spot for mechanical or part-mechanical creatures (for instance, she finds mini-Colossi cute); the Borg (only from a safe distance); RED. Dislikes: technical errors (bad spelling in particular), anybody trying to glomp her (especially if they succeed, especially if it is Lux), and psychologists. Berserk Button: Suvian entities messing with the Borg. History Cyba fell through a plothole while LARPing and ended up in HQ — rather surprised, a bit bemused and in full costume — where she was summarily recruited when her extreme dislike of bad spelling was discovered. Following her fourth mission, a disguise generator accident that may have been caused by her direct challenge to the Ironic Overpower permanently altered her natural form to that of a Borg drone. The change was mainly physical, but she has a tenuous ability to pick up signals from the Collective proper, generally manifesting as tendencies, such as a sudden desire to jump out behind people or commandeer ships. Missions to certain parts of the Trekverse can cause problems, but otherwise the received signals are generally harmless. She is still trying to learn how to use most of her implants. Cyba's transformation also had the peculiar side-effect of her being irresistibly drawn to the colour red, and nobody has yet managed to find a cure (aside from diverting her attention from said colour whenever she spots it). During her sixth mission, a Gary Stu's misspelling created two clones of Cyba: Sigma One and Phi Six. Due to inconsistencies, they are drawn to electric blue and royal purple respectively. Eagrus coined the term "Collective of Three" to describe the trio, much to their annoyance. Mission Reports Home: Cyba Zero and Eagrus Khan Partnered with Eagrus Khan * Mission 1: "Mess Efekt: Atak of Geths" (Mass Effect) * Mission 2: "Mulan and Shang 300" (Mulan) * Mission 3: "Parenthood" (Mulan) * Mission 4: "ParentHood 2" (Mulan) * Mission 5: "Untitled 1" (Mulan) * Mission 6: "Star Trek Voyager Love and War," Part 1, Part 2 (Star Trek: Voyager) * Chapter 7: Interlude - "A Tale of Two Hives" * Chapter 8: Interlude - "Blackouts, Beasties and Bored Canon Characters," Part 1, Part 2 (Knightmare) Category:PPC Agents Category:Department of Technical Errors